Las vueltas de la vida
by InfiniteDelirium
Summary: Los Cullen se mudan a Francia. Alli conocen a una niña inmortal que guarda un secreto relacionado con los Vulturis.  Guerra, amor, muerte, amistad y secretos.   ¿que pasara si la niña encuentra un amor?


Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M salvo Abby, Sharon y Aaron esos personajes si me pertenecen. La historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

Bella Pov

Estabamos en Francia, no lo podía creer, Nessie estaba muy contenta y Alice estaba super contenta, pasaba por todas las tiendas para comprar ropa.

Toda la familia estaba con nosotras, incluido Jacob que ahora se había casado con mi hija.

- Edward, amor, ¿no te parece genial este lugar? – le pregunte, pero él estaba maravillado con la Torre Eifel realmente Francia era harmosa, a nuestra familia le encantaba .

- Si es muy lindo nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo mientras aun contemplaba la Torre.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde mi conversión en vampiro, nos habíamos mudado tres veces. Los humanos en Forks empezaban a notar que no envejecíamos, ese fue el momento de mudarnos, cada unos años nos mudábamos, ya habíamos conocido: Canadá, México y Brasil, esta ves queríamos probar otro continente así que decidimos ir al continente Europeo para conocer Francia.

Francia era realmente hermosa todos estaba encantados por nuestro nuevo hogar. Compramos una casa en donde había poca gente y cerca había un lugar para ir a casar, todo era perfecto.

La casa era realmente enorme, contaba con cinco habitaciones, una cocina grande aunque no les íbamos a dar uso, el comedor, la sala y un baño.

Edward y yo teníamos decididos ir de compras, no era un día soleado, así que salíamos sin problemas.

- Espera – dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿Que pasa amor? – Le pregunte preocupada por su reacción, el se sentía un poco preocupado.

- Hay un efluvio de vampiro, pero no es de nuestra familia, es desconocido. – Dijo olisqueando el aire.

- Debo ser yo – dijo una niña de unos doce años con unos ojos rojos, era muy linda y alta.

- ¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Edward mirándola asombrado por ver a una niña inmortal.

- Soy Sharon pero prefiero que me digan Shami, por su aspecto supongo que son vampiros – dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

- Si así es y tu también lo eres – dije sonando amable, me vi preocupada por la niña ya que un niño inmortal implica a los Vulturis.

- Claro, ¿Cómo se llaman? – Pregunto la niña esperando nuestra respuesta.

- Somos Edward y Bella Cullen – dije muy tranquila, esa niña era muy joven para ser vampiresa y me preocupaba que los Vulturis la maten si se enteran de su existencia.

- Un gusto... y... ¿Que hacen por aquí? – pregunto interesada.

- Nos mudamos otra vez, ya que los humanos empiezan a sospechar – dijo Edward, los humanos no eran muy inteligentes como nosotros pero al pasar los años empiezan a sospechar por que no envejecemos.

- ¿Asi que su dieta es vegetariana? Ya que sus ojos son dorados – dijo no muy sorprendida.

- Si nos alimentamos de animales y la tuya de humanos ¿no? – Dije con mi vos cantarina, la cual aun no estoy acostumbrada, cada vez que hablaba mi vos sonaba rara pero muy linda.

- Si y no, verán mi madre es medica y saca sangre de alli, nosotras nos alimentamos de ella, nunca en nuestra vida nunca hemos matado a un humano – dijo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que eres un niño inmortal? – Pregunto preocupado por la niña inmortal. El sabia que los Vulturis tarde o temprano se enterarían y la destruirían.

- Lo se, pero no soy peligrosa, tengo un control muy bueno de mi misma, además llevo unos cuantos años, y como he dicho, jamas mate a un humano. – Explico la niña. Me moría de la curiosidad por saber la edad.

- ¿Sabrás que eso implica a los Vulturis? – Pregunto Edward preocupado por esa niña tan linda.

- Si ya sé, pero aun no se han enterado de mi existencia – dijo la niña manteniéndose tranquila. Me pregunto cuantos años llevara escondiéndose.

- ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa? – Pregunte, esa niña me despertaba mi lado maternal, es como si sintiera la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de los peligros que la rodean.

- Claro me encantaría – dijo con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando suus dientes blancos.

Ella se fue con nosotros a nuestra casa, parecía una niña dulce y tímida, era un alta, su cabello color negro le llegaba a la cintura.

- Hola soy Esme Cullen – dijo presentándose. Esme la miraba con ternura.

- Soy Carlisle.

- Soy Renesmee pero me dicen Nessie – dijo mi adorada hija.

- ¿Alice y los demás? – Pregunte buscando con la mirada.

- Se fueron de casería, en una hora van a volver – dijo Esme contenta por conocer a la niña.

- ¿Te alimentas de humanos? – Le pregunto Carlisle a la niña.

- Como le dije a Edward y Bella, si y no, mi madre trabaja como medica en el hospital y de alli saca sangre, así que nos alimentamos de la que trae del hospital, nunca en nuestra vida hemos matado. – Dijo explicando nuevamente, Carlisle se mostraba un poco sorprendido por una niña tan joven. Su sed podría causar problemas, pero parece que nunca los causo.

- ¿No has oído la dieta vegetariana? - Dijo Carlisle muy interesado.

- Si la escuche, pero nunca la probé ya que no me gusta matar seres vivos, ya sean humanos o animales – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Que Vampiresa más compasiva – dijo Esme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que la niña también le despertaba el lado maternal.

- Gracias – dijo la niña.

- ¿Cuanto haces que eres vampiro? – Pregunto Esme. La curiosidad mato al gato, todos nos mostrábamos curiosos por saber cuanto lleva de vampiro.

- Digamos que hace bastante. – Contesto la niña – Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conoserlos – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- ¿No te gustaría venir mañana? – Pregunto Nessie, parece que quería ser su amiga y a mi me gustaba la idea que mi hija tenga una amiga con quien hablar de ropa y esas cosas.

- Claro, me encantaría – dijo la niña mientras salía por la puerta.

- Que adorable ¿No? – pregunto Esme con amor.

- Si, pero me preocupa algo – dijo Carlisle preocupado. Ya sabia que los Vulturis podrían encontrarla y matarla.

- ¿Que te preocupa amor? – Le pregunto Esme a Carlisle tambien preocupada por la preocupacion de su marido.

- Que es una niña inmortal y que si los Vulturis se enteran la mataran junto a su familia. – dijo Carlisle con preocupación. Todos los sabíamos también la niña.

- Esperemos que no se enteren – dijo Edward.

Esa niña era muy especial, era adorable, y compasiva, me gusta la idea de ser la amiga de Nessie, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que es una híbrida? ¿se habra dado cuenta del latido del corazón de mi hija?. Tenia muchas preguntas en mente.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron a casar así que nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solos.

- Amor ¿vos estabas utilizando tu escudo en ella? – Pregunto Edward, ¿escudo? Yo no lo había utilizado, además me hubiese gustado saber lo que pensaba para poder contestar algunas de mis preguntas.

- No, ¿Por que? ¿No pudiste leer su mente? – Le pregunte a Edward, se me hacia raro que no pudiera leerle la mente a menos que tenga un escudo como el mío.

- No, no pude leerle la mente, supongo tendrá un don parecido al tuyo – dijo, tratando de pensar una explicación.

- Edward, Bella ¿cómo les fue las compras? – Pregunto Alice mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

- Hemos conocido a una niña Inmortal – dijo Edward. Alice se vio sorprendida, no había quedado ningún niño de esa especie ya que los Vulturis los habían eliminado a todos

- Creí que los Vulturis eliminaban a todos ellos – dijo Alice mientras prendía la tele.

- Yo también, pero al parecer ellos aun no saben de su existencia. – Dije aun preocupada.

- Si... me alivia un poco por ella – dijo Alice.

- ¿Edward? ¿Que pasa? – le pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba mientras sostenía una carta en su mano.

- Toma lee esto – dijo mientras me pasaba la carta, cuando la abrí note que era de los Vulturis; leí:

_Cullen:_

_Debo decirles que me alegra que se hayan mudado a Francia y que están mas cerca de nosotros, pero decidimos declararle la guerra, el motivo sigue siendo Renesmee, creemos que aunque no sea un niño inmortal debemos eliminar su especie. _

_Saludos._

_Atte. Aro._

¿Que? No, otra vez mi niña en peligro ¿los Vulturis habían decidido eliminar su especie? ¿Por que? Si hace unos años demostramos que no son peligrosos.

- Bella, Edward ¿qué pasa? – Dijo asustada Esme.

- Los Vulturis nos han declarado la guerra – dije sollozando.

- ¿Como? ¿Por que? – Dijo Esme apunto de sollozar.

- Ellos han decidido eliminar la especie de Renesmee – dijo Edward también sollozando.

- Alice ¿cuando vendrán? – Pregunte muy triste y asustada.

- En una semana - ¿Que? ¿una semana? Solo eso me quedaba para disfrutar con mi hija?.

Nos quedamos como congelado unos minutos, hasta que sonó el timbre, Edward fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hola – dijo la niña inmortal.

- Hola, pasa por favor – dijo Edward.

- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto la niña preocupada, ninguno dijo ni una palabra – ¿los Vulturis le han declarado la guerra? – Pregunto asustada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte curiosa por saber su respuesta.

- Es... mi don el que me permite saberlo – dijo sollozando, se veía preocupada por nosotros – Puedo ayudarlos – en ese momento la esperanza volvió a mí, pero ¿cómo una niña vampiro puede ayudar?.

**Sharon Pov.**

- Yo los puedo ayudar – les dije a los Cullen. Podía hacer que los Vulturis se detengan.

- ¿Como? – Pregunto Alice.

- Si peleas junto a nosotros, morirás junto a nosotros. – dijo Bella, que parecía sin esperanza alguna. Ella no lo sabia pero tengo un secreto que lograra que los Vulturis detengan la guerra.

- No me refiero a pelear, puedo ir a Volterra y detener a los Vulturis – dije, en realidad podría hacer que los Vulturis se detengan, claro que sabia y no me importaba que era un niño inmortal, solo se que podía gracias a un secreto.

- No, si se enteran que eres un niño inmortal te mataran – dijo Carlisle, pero no conteste solo salí a velocidad vampirica hacia Volterra.

Cuando llegue a Volterra había un castillo, supuse que seria el de los Vulturis, me tome la molestia de golpear.

Unos segundos se tardaron en abrir.

- Hola, ven conmigo. – Dijo una chica, que gracias a mi don supe que era Heidi.

Caminamos por unos pasillos grandes, el castillo era más grande por dentro que por fuera.

- ¿Que quieres? – Pregunto Heidi, cuando no detuvimos en una puerta.

- Vengo a ver a Aro – dije decidida.

- ¿Sabrás que eres una niña inmortal y que al verte nosotros te mataremos?.

- Lo sé, solo quiero hablar con Aro. – Dije un poco enojada, no sabia por que, solo estaba enojada por la vampiresa.

- Espera aqui – Dijo Heidi mientras entraba a decirle a Aro que tenia visita.

Se podía escuchar lo que decían.

- Señor hay un niño inmortal que te busca – dijo Heidi

- ¿Niño inmortal? Esa especie la hemos destruido. – Hablo Aro asombrado.

- Parece que quedo uno – dijo Heidi.

- Has que pase – dijo una voz a la que identifique como Marco.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y allí estaban Aro, Cayo y Marco todos sentado en tronos.

- Aro quería hablar con usted – hable intentando sonar seria.

- Habla antes de que te destruyamos – dijo Cayo.

- Cuando eran humanos Sulpicia y tu habían tenido una hija, la abandonaron para protegerla del pueblo, que creían que tus hermanos y sus esposas eran brujos, para protegerla la abandonaste, pero días después fuiste convertido por un vampiro, tu y tu familia fueron convertidos. – Todos se veían sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Aro, recordando.

- Porque esa hija soy yo – conteste, Aro, Cayo y Marco parecían estar sufriendo un ataque cardiaco pero sabia que era la impresión ya que los vampiros jamas podían tener estos problemas.

- Tú eras Elisabeth, la niña que toda la vida creí muerta, la niña que Sulpicia y yo hemos amado tanto. – Dijo Aro sollozando.

- Así es, pero para que lo creas deberías tomar mi mano para que me creas – dije acercando mi mano hacia él, su don le permitiría saber que no mentía.

- No, como no puedo creerte si eres tan parecida a mi – dijo Aro abrazándome, estaba feliz, nunca me había atrevido a venir pero aun así lo hice, pero además de todo esto debía ayudar a los Cullen.

- Padre – le dije feliz, decirle padre a Aro era muy facil – me entere que le declaraste la guerra a los Cullen y... Nessie es mi amiga al igual que toda su familia – le dije con vos suave.

- Si son tus amigos, no los mataremos ni nada, serán bienvenidos cuando quieran – dijo cayo abrasándome.

- Preferiría que no supieran de todo esto, no es por que...

- Ya lo se, le diremos cuando vos quieras – dijo mi padre.

- Le haremos una carta, la escribirá Heidi, yo le dictare pero primero la escribiré yo para a ver si estas de acuerdo – dije con una sonrisa, no me gustaba mentir, pero no querían que los Cullen supieran esto, no ahora.

- Bueno, ten esto para escribir, luego le diremos la noticia a la guardia. – dijo Heidi dándome una hoja y un lápiz.

Me fui hacia una habitación que Aro me dijo que seria mía, era muy grande y linda y tenia un escritorio.

Agarre el papel y escribi:

_Queridos Cullen: _

_Quería decirles que no habrá guerra, la niña inmortal logro hacer un trato con nosotros. Sabíamos que la niña inmortal podría escapar fácilmente y si lo hacíamos estabamos rompiendo las reglas así que me propuso que los dejara con vida a cambio de que ella fuera destruida._

_Lamento lo sucedido._

_Atte. Los Vulturis._

Cuando termine se lo di a mi padre.

- Me parece que esta bien le diré a Heidi que se lo mande a los Cullen – dijo mi padre leyendo la carta.

- Aro creo que le deberías hablarle a tu hija sobre lo que hablamos. – Dijo Marco. ¿Hablar? ¿De que? ¿Por que?

- ¿Hablar? ¿De que? – Pregunte curiosa por saber de que se trataba.

- Como sabes nosotros peleamos con neófitos, y entrenamos. Queríamos que te unieras a la guardia, pero más importante ya que eres la hija de Aro – dijo Cayo, así que ¿querían que me uniera? Suena fantástico, bueno en realidad no sé, aceptare feliz.

- Me parece buena idea – dije contenta, esto será muy bueno.

- Que bien pero necesitamos saber tus dones – dijo Aro, mi padre.

- Mis dones son muy poderosos – dije orgullosa, tenia unos cinco dones muy importantes.

- ¿Cuales tienes? – Pregunto Cayo.

- Buenos tengo cinco propios: puedo copiar, quitar, debilitar, hacer los dones mas fuertes y absorber la energía de los dones, eso es solo un don – dije con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de mi dones, nadie los sabia, pero para las peleas tengo un arma secreta.

- Nunca vi nada como eso, ni tampoco un vampiro que tenga tanto dones – dijo Aro asombrado por mis poderosos dones.

- Tengo cuatro mas que no son tan maravillosos pero uno es un arma secreta y sirve para las peleas – ellos asintieron – puedo convertir un vampiro en humano, en realidad les doy características humanas pero sigue siendo vampiro, otro es controlar a cualquier ser vivo, es decir que puedo hacer que vampiro, humano o vampiro haga exactamente lo que yo quiera puedo controlarlo por decirlo así, mi arma secreta es un don igual al de Alec pero el solo puede hacer que no oigan, escuchen, ni vean, yo los mato, el otro no es mucho pero puedo hacer un escudo mucho mas poderoso que el de Bella, nada es capaz de atravesarlo. – Todos se asombraron mucho.

- Eres muy poderosa en serio y pensar que eres una niña – dijo mi padre ¿ niña? Yo no soy una niña.

- Padre llevo doce años menos que tú de vampiro solo soy unas décadas menor que tu. Dije enojada porque me dijeron niña.

- Lo sé hija, pero quiero decir que fuiste convertida muy chica y puedes servir como un arma por tus increíbles dones – dijo Aro, hizo una pausa y luego continuo - ¿puedes explicarnos detalladamente tus dones?.

- Claro: el don de copiar, y toda la cosa hay algo muy importante. Cuando un vampiro usa su don gasta energía, es como si el don se debilitara pero no es así, lo que yo hago es absorber esa energía, eso lo hago involuntariamente. El de características humanas puedo hacer que vuelva a correr sangre por sus venas, incluso que nuestro corazón vuelva a latir, el color de piel toma un poco de color y los ojos vuelven a ser del color que eran cuando éramos humanos también puedo hacer que el efluvio de vampiro sea efluvio humano pero todavía nos tenemos que alimentar de la sangre y tenemos fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro común, el don de matar es como el de Alec solo que yo los mato y que puede atravesar cualquier escudo y el ultimo que es controlar a los seres vivos es como que los hipnotizo y hacer todo lo que yo quieran, en realidad manipulo su mente. – mis dones me hacían una vampiro muy poderosa.

- Que talento, estaba pensando en contarle a la guardia que eres mi hija – dijo Aro orgulloso.

- Me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera y... a Jane se que la quieres como si fuera tu hija pero no porque yo sea tu hija tu la vas a querer menos, yo no soy celosa – dije mientras me iba a mi habitación contenta por pertenecer a la guardia.

Necesitaba relajarme así que decidí darme un baño y cambiar mi alegre ropa a la ropa que usa los Vulturis, negra y aburrida, pero me gustaba la idea de cambiar mi estilo.

Cuando termine de bañarme me puse la ropa, a pesar de ser negra y toda la cosa me quedaba muy bien, para hacerlo más interesante me puse tacos negros y me maquille para parecer más grande. Después me senté en el sillón para leer, pero me interrumpieron cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunte gritando.

- Soy Jane Vulturi – si claro que sabia que era Vulturi, solo con decir Jane ya estaba.

- Adelante – dije mientras utilizaba un don copiado para hacer que la puerta se abriera sola.

- Aro me dijo que te de algo de beber y te traje sangre, es obvio que es sangre porque somos vampiros – dijo mientras se sacaba la capa – wow eres una niña inmortal ¿por que Aro no te destruyo?

- ¿ Pero es para tanto? Solo tengo doce en realidad aparento doce – dije enojada de que me digan niña, lo odiaba, me trataban como si fuera una bebe y tenia siglos.

- Gracias ya la beberé y dile a Aro que voy a salir a comprar accesorios para esta ropa. – Dije mirándome en el espejo.

- ¿Por que no le dices tu? Si solo eres una mas de nosotros ¿quien te crees? ¿la reina de Italia? – Dijo Jane enojada, aunque Jane era amarga me caía muy bien.

Ahora vendría la verdad, como me divertía en este lugar.

- No soy la reina de Italia pero si algo parecido, soy la hija de Aro – cuando dije eso, Jane tenia la boca abierta, no lo podía creer.

- Entonces es verdad, Aro si tiene una hija, y ¿eres tu?. No me molesta pero digo eres una niña inmortal – dijo sorprendida.

– No me digas niña, solo aparento y para que sepas llevo doce años de vampiro menos que Aro, así que soy mayor que tu. Y no seas celosa – dije muy enojada, cuanto odiaba que me digan niña.

– Ok así que... tú eres Elisabeth – dijo señalándome.

- Elisabeth como humana como vampiresa tengo un nombre más moderno me llamo Sharon Michelle Wesley pero como soy hija de Aro me agregue Vulturi. – dije muy orgullosa de mi apellido.

- Sharon... yo lo siento no sabia que eras la hija de Aro – dijo apenada.

- Se que estas celosa de mi pero Aro te quiere como si fueras su hija y además me caes muy bien – dije con una sonrisa, Jane en serio me caía bien, me parecia muy interesante tu don.

- Entonces seré tu "hermana del alma" aunque no tengamos alma – dijo Jane contenta.

- A si es y también luchare con un ustedes. ah y dime Shami.

- Ok. Te conviene prepararte porque ya tenemos trabajo – dijo mientras se ponía la capa y salíamos de mi habitación.

- Padre ¿tenemos trabajo? – Dije cuando llegue donde él estaba.

- A si es. Creí que necesitabas unos entrenamientos pero tienes siglos como vampiresa así que no la necesitaras – dijo orgulloso de mí, como siempre.

- Así ¿Qué ella es tu hija? – Dijo toda la guardia junta menos Jane que ya sabia. Me reí al escuchar que todos los dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Si Aro es mi padre – conteste orgullosa de ser Vulturi.

- ¿Vamos a luchar? – Dijo Jane.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en el que debíamos luchar me encontré con un ejercito, nos sobrepasaban en numero pero no era problema.

- No te preocupes hemos luchado con mas – dijo Alec regalándome una sonrisa muy linda y si... era verdad estaba enamorada de el.

- Creo que en medio minuto termino con todos y ni siquiera me moveré. – Dije muy convencida de que decía.

- Esta bien, creo que sabes de pelea mas que nosotros así que te dejamos a ti sola, pero te cuidaremos por si acaso – dijo Demetri.

Era mi oportunidad de mostrarles lo poderosa que soy.

Primero copie y quite todos los dones y después cerré los ojos para concéntrame en los que debían morir. En unos segundos cuando abrí los ojos todos estaban muertos. Sonreí al verlos muertos y que a mi no se me movía un solo pelo.

- Wow si que sabes de pelea no se te movió un pelo de su sitio, tu don es muy poderoso – dijo Alec con su voz suave y hermosa.

- ¿Vamos de caza para festejar? - dijo Jane.

- Verán es que... yo nunca mate a un ser vivo... Melrose mi amiga era medico y sacaba sangre de allí – dije avergonzada.

- Entones que tu primera experiencia sea buena – dijo Alec. – iré a avisarle a tu padre que vamos de Caza – añadió y desapareció.

Casamos unos humanos de unos veinte años, la sangre sabia bien.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al castillo, salude a mi padre y me fui a mi cuarto.

- ¿Jane? – Pregunte para saber quien tocaba la puerta.

- No, soy Alec – dijo con su voz hermosa.

- Pasa – dije y abrí las puertas con mi don "prestado".

- Shami yo... – dijo nervioso, hubo silencio por unos segundos – yo... me enamore de ti... desde el primer día en que te vi – desearía saltar por todos lados ¡el me quería!

- Yo también... me enamore desde el primer día – le dije contenta, el seria mi primer amor en tantos años

Entonces sentí como nuestros labios estaban a unos milímetros, cerré los ojos y me acerque para besarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Besaba muy bien y estaba tan feliz porque el también sentía lo mismo que yo.

- Entonces Shami... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Claro que quería ser su novia.

- Si. Te quiero... y me gustaría ser tu novia – dije feliz y él me beso otra vez. Nuestros labios estaba hechos del uno para el otro, el era mi alma gemela, el era el chico que amaría toda la vida.

- Wow, yo sospechaba que había algo entre ustedes – dijo Felix. Oh mi dios ¡me olvide la puerta abierta! Felix lo noto.

- Felix yo... ¡le estaba dándole respiración boca a boca! – Le grite, no sabia que decirle y se me ocurrió una excusa boba, como pude decir semejante tontería, si los vampiros no necesitan respiración boca a boca por nada del mundo.

- Si y a mí me gusta Heidi. – dijo con sarcasmo – Vamos, es obvio que se estaban besando, no soy un tonto.

- Esta bien Felix, si, nos estabamos besando. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos? – Dijo mi Alec empujando a Felix hacia la puerta.

- ¡Se lo contare a cada vampiro que encuentre! Es mi venganza por decirle a Renata que me gusta ¿escuchaste Alec? – grito el tonto de Felix desde atrás de la puerta.

- Te amo – me susurro en el oído. Era increíble lo mucho que lo amaba.

- Yo también, mas que a mi propia vida – le dije mientras lo besaba – y lo haré toda mi existencia.

**Alec Pov**

Estaba más feliz que nunca, deseaba saltar y gritar en todo el castillo que amaba a Shami y que éramos novios.

Sus palabras eran dulces y lo que más me hizo feliz es que dijo que lo haría toda su existencia.

- Vamos a cazar – dijo Shami tirando de mi mano.

- No puedo, tengo que estar en el castillo, ve con Abby y Aaron – le dije con una sonrisa.

Abby y Aaron eran nuevos miembros de la guardia. Ellos eran quienes acompañaban a Shami cuando iban a cazar o a matar Neófitos.

Abby tenia el don de controlar el clima, algo que era bueno ya que podía hacer que de un día soleado se convierta en uno nublado para que podamos ir de caza.

Aaron podía hacer que los animales lo obedezcan, los animales lo entendían y él a ellos. Su don no era muy importante, pero si era genial.

- ¡¿Como?. Tráiganlo acá – se escuchaba los grito de Aro, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Alec el señor quiere hablar con vos a solas – dijo Renata

Esto sonaba mal, quería escapar, pero no podía. Tome fuerzas y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Aro.

- ¿Sí señor? – Fue lo único que me salió. Sabia que Aro se había enterado y estaba furioso por estar con su hija.

- ¿Es verdad que eres el novio de mi hija? – Pregunto Aro muy enojado.

- Si...

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir con mi hija?. Quiero que te vayas a un lugar que no te pueda encontrar. Y si no te vas matare a Jane y Shami también - ¿qué no? No puedo dejarla. La amo. Pero si no me voy la mataran y a mi hermana también. No me queda otra, me iré.

- Si señor, me iré a un lugar que no me encuentren, pero dígale a su hija que la amo como nunca lo hice en mi vida – dije eso y me fui. No me moleste en agarrar mis cosas, solo me fui del castillo. No podía permitir que maten a las dos personas que más amo en mi vida.

**Sharon Pov **

La caza fue exitosa, cazamos unos hombres que estaban solos en el bosque, no salió ninguno con vida.

Estaba feliz de regresar a mi habitación y decirle a Alec que lo amo, como lo he hecho en estos días.

Me encontré a Jane en el camino, le conté que Alec y yo estabamos saliendo. Obviamente que por Felix y su tonta venganza todo el castillo estaba enterado. Jane o tomo muy bien, pero lo que me preocupaba era mi padre.

Cuando llegue al castillo decidí enfrentar a mi padre y decirle que Alec y yo nos amábamos y que éramos novios.

- Padre ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte al ver su cara triste, algo había pasado, para que este asi.

- Lo lamento hija... pero Alec murió, fue a una pelea solo y uno de los neófitos tenía el don de paralizarlo y aprovecho y lo mato.

- ¡¿Que? ¡No! El no murió, esta vivo. El no pudo haber muerto – dije llorando, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, era raro pero yo era la única vampiro que podía llorar con lagrimas.

- Lo lamento – no pense en escucharlo, lo único que hice fue ir a mi cuarto a llorar, deseando que mi Alec estuviera para consolarme y besarme, deseaba con todo mi ser que él estuviera conmigo para abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Pasaron días, yo no salía de mi habitación ni siquiera para alimentarme, quería morir, no me importaba nada más.

Decidí salir para poder escapar y morir de una forma u otra.

Cuando decidí ir a ver a mi padre para despedirme, sabia que no me dejaría irme, pero lo paralizaba con el don que copie de Alec antes de que muera. Al hacercarme a la puerta escuche que hablaban de Alec, así que me puse a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

- Alec esta bien lejos, espero que no vuelva a venir a este castillo. Shami cree que esta muerto, así que callen no hablen de Alec delante de Shami o se dará cuenta – así que mi Alec estaba vivo, estaba furiosa porque mi padre me mintió.

No enfrente a mi padre, decidí ir a buscar a Alec, así fuera lo ultimo que haga.

Jane, Demetri, Felix, Abby y Aaron estaban destruidos por la supuesta muerte de Alec, en especial Jane.

- Jane – dije con una vos suave.

- Vete. Dejame sola – grito desde la puerta de su habitacion.

No hice caso y entre.

- Te dije que te vallas – dijo sollozando. Estaba furiosa con mi padre por mentirme a mi y a mi "hermana del alma" sobre Alec.

- Jane, Alec esta vivo, mi padre nos mintió, los escuche por la puerta, averigüe con el don que copie y Aro lo hecho, como sabia que Alec no se iría le dijo que nos mataría a las dos – dije con vos bajita solo para que ella escuchara. Los vampiros escuchaban hasta el susurro más bajito así que me asegure de envolver con un escudo que no permite que nadie nos escuche.

Jane y yo hicimos un plan, junto Felix, Demetri, y mi guardia personal: Abby y Aaron.

Ibamos a escapar e ir con los Cullen quien creían que estaba muerta, ellos me ayudaran y yo podría ayudar a Nessie y su amado lobo mortal.

Todos nos dirigimos a Francia, sabia donde los Cullen vivan y si se habían mudado, Demetri los encontraría.

**Edward Pov.**

Estabamos agradecidos con Shami, pero había cosas que no me cerraban.

Ya había pasado meses desde que los Vulturis decidieron cancelar la guerra.

Estabamos en casa. Nessie y Jacob discutían como podía hacer para estar con mi hija para siempre, sabia que no era posible y que Jacob moriría. Alice intentaba tener visiones sobre los Vulturis pero no podía, Jasper estaba contento porque se iría en unos meses a Alemania con Alice para festejar su aniversario de casados. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su "nidito de amor", intentaba bloquearlos porque sus pensamientos eran nada agradables por decirlo así. Carlisle y Esme estaban de caza y mi amada Bella intentaba arreglar la pata de la mesa que rompió Emmett por accidente.

Decidimos con la familia ir el bosque para ir a cazar juntos, pero cuando llegamos capte un efluvio de vampiro, ninguno era nuestro.

- ¿Huelen eso? . dije olisqueando el aire, el efluvio me era conocido, pero no se me venia nadie en mente.

-Si es un efluvio de vampiro – dijo Alice.

En unos segundos aparecieron seis vampiros con capas negras, a ninguno se le veían la cara, pero por como se vestían eran la guardia de los Vulturis. Cuando se sacaron todas las capas me asombre lo que veía: Sharon estaba viva y era uno de ellos.

No podia leer la mente de nadie. Como estabamos con Nessie temimos que la mataran.

_Edward espera, no vienen por Nessie vienen por otra cosa, parece que Sharon tiene un don y se esta comunicando conmigo por medio de el. _ Dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Que hacen aqui? – pregunto Alice.

- Venimos en son de paz, verán yo hize que los Vulturis les digan que estaba muerta pero no es así. Me gustaría que escucharan unos minutos – dijo Sharon con toda tranquilidad.

- Escuchamos – dije tratando leer la mente de Jane pero no podía.

- Verán, yo no quería decir nada, resumiendo los hechos: pero soy la hija de Aro, Alec y yo nos pusimos de Novios, Aro se enojo y echo a Alec y le dijo que si volvía al castillo nos mataría a Jane y a mí. El me hizo creer que estaba muerto, así que decidí contarles la verdad y preguntarles si me podían ayudar a buscarlo. – Dijo Sharon.

Así que eso era lo que ocultaba. Podíamos ayudarlos solo si ella sacaba su escudo para que pueda Alice tener visiones.

- Podemos ayudarlos si Sharon saca su escudo, así Alice podrá tener visiones. – en el momento que dije eso, pude leer la mentes de todos, incluso de los dos nuevos vampiros.

Jane pedía por favor al igual que todos.

_Edward tuve una visión de Alec, me estabas bloqueando por eso no la viste._

- He tenido una visión, Alec pidió ser destruido, Aro le hizo creer que Sharon estaba muerta. – Dijo Alice. Sharon Parecia triste, se notaba que amaba a Alec, incluso en sus pensamientos lo nombraba.

- Tengo que salvarlo yo sola, no quiero que Jane y el resto de mi guardia se arriesgue - cuando dijo eso salio disparada hacia volterra, el resto de los Vulturis se quedo con nosotros.

**Sharon Pov.**

Corri a Velocidad vampirica hasta llegar al castillo camine por unos pasillos silenciosamente, hasta que llegue a la puerta que al atravesarla esyaria mi padre intentando mmatar a Alec.

Abri la puerta y alli estaba: mi amado Alec apunto de ser destruido.

- ¡No! - grite con todo, Aro, Cayo y Marco me miraron asombrados de que estaba aqui. - Sueltalo - le exigi, pero no lo dejaban - te dije que lo sueltes - al ver que no lo soltaban me invadio la furia.

Cerre los ojos y senti una lagrima caer por mi mejilla y cuandolos abri, habia matado a Aro, Cayo y Marco, junto a la guardia que me habia traicionado.

Los unicos con vida en ese Castillo era Alec y yo.

- Te amo - me dijo en el oido, el era lo que mas habia amado en toda mi existencia.

- Te lo dije, te amare toda mi existencia - en ese momento lo bese como si fuera nuestro ultimos beso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si el fin del mundo se hacercara, pero sabia que no era nuestro ultimos beso, sabia que el y yo estariamos juntos para siempre.

Con Aro, Cayo, Marco y la guardia que me traiciono destruida viviria feliz.

Los Cullen se unieron a la guardia y yo le hise un favor a Renesmee: como yo era una vampira muy diferente, sabia la forma de hacer a Jacob inmortal.

Agarre un cuchillo y me corte la mano, haciendo asi que la poca sangre que tenia callera en un vaso. Jacob lo bebio y asi logre hacer un lobo inmortal.

Alec, Jane y yo tomamos el lugar de Aro, Cayo y marco.

Todos seriamos felices junto a la persona que mas queriamos...

FIN.

* * *

**Hola. espero que les haya gustado. se que corto pero no se me ocurria nada mas.**

**mordidas a todos. **

**Apasionada por la Musica. fuera. **


End file.
